


In the Maze

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Halloween, Masks, Oral Sex, Smut Fest, Vaginal Fingering, age gap, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: Tonks finds herself trapped in a corn maze with a mystery man.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Wangs and Fangs: A Halloween Cross-Gen Fest





	In the Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/profile) for being the brain-child behind this fest. I absolutely loved working with you on it, and I look forward to whatever else we take on in the writing world. Also, of course, thank you for beta-ing, for always supporting my writing, for always pushing me to be a better writer, and, most importantly, for your friendship.

Nymphadora Tonks didn’t want to go to the Ministry's Halloween extravaganza. She was really quite very tired from working long days and even longer nights. Kingsley Shacklebolt, however, had made it clear that as Head Auror she  _ needed _ to be there. He, of course, was implying that she needed to go because he needed her to work, even though she was supposed to be off that night. 

She apparated at the gates to the festival where she found Kingsley waiting. He was wearing a mask and thrust one into her hands before she could protest. He smirked and said, “You’re wearing it. It’s part of the theme. Okay?” 

“Masks? Why? How am I supposed to know if someone is a Dea—”

He cut her off quickly. “You’re not.”

“The whole idea, Tonks, is that we are  _ all _ the same regardless of our past, regardless of our decisions, our Hogwarts houses, our bloodlines, we are all here to rejoice in the war being over. In our lives resuming as normal. There needn’t be any concerns about who is who. This is about…” he clasped his large hands together, “bringing everyone together.  _ Everyone. _ ”

Tonks shut her eyes for a moment and let out a long deep sigh. The war had only ended five months ago, and in that time, yes, things had been good on a surface level, but for those in the Ministry, there was a lot of cleaning up to do. Kingsley becoming Minister meant that she was Head Auror, and this meant that she was busting her arse putting witches and wizards in Azkaban, clearing others’ names, and training new Aurors. 

“Then why am I patrolling?”

“Just as a precaution. We don’t want people to know Aurors are here working, either. We want everyone to feel safe—all people. You might make people think there is a reason to worry.”

She pressed her fingers into her eyes. She was  _ so  _ tired. She felt as if she hadn’t stopped for a break since before the war. She hadn’t done anything but work, cram whatever sustenance she could into her mouth, and sleep for short periods. Deep down, however, she knew that work was a blessing in disguise. The constant work meant that she didn’t have to think about everyone she had lost during the war, she didn’t have to deal with her own trauma, her own impending depression. It was evident to her that the moment she stopped working, she was going to have to face it all, and she just simply wasn’t ready for that yet. 

She huffed, “I’m not changing my hair colour. I’ve just gotten it back, you know.” This was true. She had found that right after the war she was unable to change the colour of her hair, and then, suddenly, in a training session with Harry, it was pink again. It was the first real moment of joy she’d felt in a very long time. 

Kingsley nodded in understanding, “That’s fine. Just wear the mask, okay? Oh, and a warning: It is insanely crowded, Tonks, but in a good way. You can feel the magic in there--the at ease, the joy, it’s like electricity in the air.” 

Tonks couldn’t help but smile at Kingsley when he smiled at her. She was so proud of him, so proud of how he’d worked to stabilize the community. With that, she slipped her mask on. The mask was a masquerade-type—purple and blue sequins, small plumes of feathers at the corners of the eyes. For the most part, her entire face was covered, except for her mouth, which she was grateful for, she had feared the mask would make her feel claustrophobic. 

Kingsley had been right, the mood in the air was particularly magical and electrifying. As she made her way through the crowds, she noticed that her state of high-alert began to lax. The muscles in her shoulders loosened, her posture eased. She bought herself a warm cup of cider, and for the first time in a long time felt relaxed. Finishing her drink and tossing it into the appropriate receptacle, she found herself at the entrance of the corn maze. From within she could hear cries of laughter and screams of joy. It struck her that a corn maze would be a perfect thing to incorporate into Auror training—tucking that bit of information away for later, she entered the maze, fully expecting to emerge from the other side in minutes. She was, after all, Head Auror, a corn maze wouldn’t stump her. 

As she walked within the high stalks of corn, she realized how wrong she was. Not only was it dark and tricky, but it was also crowded and loud, she couldn’t make out which direction sounds were coming from.

She began to quickly walk through the maze, bumping into people, squeezing between them, taking lefts and the rights, when finally she found herself at a dead stop: A group of people in front of her were playfully arguing over which way to go, which meant that she had to stand there and wait. She muttered under her breath, letting out a huff of frustration. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her, startled, she turned quickly, and she found herself face to face with a masked stranger. Her hands were placed on his chest as if she were about to shove him off.

"Oye. My apologies. You startled me. It's loud as fuck in here. I didn't hear you coming."

The man shrugged and smirked. He was wearing a black mask, one that she recognized as Muggle comic book vigilante Batman. 

"No problem. What's the hold-up?"

She placed one hand on her hip and, with the other hand, gestured wildly towards the group in front of her. "These morons can't decide which way to go. They've been rowing about it for a while now."

A mischievous grin played on the man's lips. It was dark in the maze, and she couldn't see much of him other than his lips and broad shoulders. His eyes seemed bright, but it was hard to say. He did, however, seem vaguely familiar. 

The man gestured his head towards the way they came in and said, "Follow me. I know a secret passage."

He began to walk off and she caught up with him, "A secret passage? In the corn maze?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah. Come on. A bunch of wizards and witches made it—probably all bloody Ravenclaws—you know there are going to be secrets within it." 

Their arms were very close, brushing just so as they walked. As they moved away from the crowded middle of the maze the man led her in directions she couldn't keep track of. It grew quieter. The spaces they walked through were getting thinner and thinner. Their arms pressed together now, her hip knocking against his. Tonks found that her heart was pounding, and she wasn't sure why. 

In a low voice, she asked, "Are  _ you _ Ravenclaw? Is that how you've worked this out?" 

He shook his head, "No. No definitely not a Ravenclaw."

He stopped and held out his arm, insisting she move forward into the tight space first. 

She nodded and stepped forward into the passageway. She could feel him close behind her, and she felt his hand upon her waist

At his touch she paused and glanced over her shoulder at him questioningly. 

"I apologise,” he began. “ Honestly, I don't  _ tru _ st everyone or everything yet. Part of me is always on alert. I wouldn't want either of us to get lost in here."

"That's an odd thing to say  _ now.  _ Have you been through this secret passage before?"

"No. I've only just been told of it. I didn't realize it'd take so long. I'm sure it's fine. I mean, I know anonymity is important…"

She felt at ease again by him, by his presence. "Don't spoil it. It's fun trying to guess who you are. I  _ know  _ I know you. I just haven't placed you. The dark. The noise. The bloody masks. Let's keep moving. Do keep your hand on me—just in case. I have to admit. I'm a bit paranoid all the time, too." 

"Good. Constant vigilance, right?" The man laughed softly and nudged her forward. 

Tonks smirked at this and found that, when the man rested his hand on her hip again, she warmed to his touch and leaned into it just so. 

For several minutes they walked like this, his hand gingerly resting against her. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize when they'd come to a dead-end, and she walked face-first right into a thick wall of corn stalks. The man was clearly not paying much attention either, as he continued to walk as well, his body pressing into hers, and she found herself sandwiched between the stalks of corn and this man. 

Instinctively, she leaned her head against him and laughed with a snort. She breathed in deeply, catching a whiff of him; he smelled faintly of fire, ash wood, and juniper. She  _ knew  _ that smell, knew whose hand had been so tenderly placed at her hip, whose hands were now gripping at her waist, whose body had pinned her against the wall of the maze. Tonks felt a surge of something she hadn't felt in a long time swell in the pit of her abdomen. 

Turning her head, looking over her shoulder, her eyes met his with a new found wanting. She glanced at his lips to find they were parted—soft and inviting. She desperately wanted to kiss this man now. To capture his lips. To have him press himself against her. Tentatively she pushed her arse back against him, and smiled widely as his grip upon her tightened. "You can kiss me, you know?" 

—

The words, “You can kiss me, you know?” rang in Harry’s ears. He had thought about kissing Tonks for so long, but it was always something he considered a fantasy, not an actual possibility. He’d known it was Tonks several moments into them walking next to one another in the secret passage: It was the way she held herself as she walked, the low-throatiness of her voice, the snort of her laugh, and the glint of pink hair he saw in the darkness gave it away completely. 

He pressed his hands against her harder and shifted her so that she turned and faced him. Her back pressed against the wall of the maze. There was a brief moment of hesitation before he leaned in and kissed her. Tonks was intimidating to Harry. Not just her age, but her experience as an Auror, her skill magically, her tenacity, and her warmth. Harry would be the first to admit that had it not been for the masks, for the faint touch of anonymity, he wouldn’t have been able to kiss her. He would have shied away, been a bit too nervous, a bit unsure. But here he was. He was certain that she knew it was him by now, but there was enough doubt to give him the jolt of bravery he needed.

He pressed his lips to hers, and let whatever insecurities he had float away. Her mouth was ravenous against his; she nipped and scuked on his lip, their teeth clicking together. Breath caught in his throat when her hands moved to the buttons on his trousers, her fingering toying with them, questioningly. He groaned as her fingers grazed over his covered erection, and he muttered the words, “Please.” 

This seemed to be all she needed to hear as Harry’s thick cock was quickly out from his trousers and boxers and in her hand. Harry pressed his masked forehead to hers, the plastic scraping against the sequins. He looked down and watched for several moments as her hand, with her glittered purple fingernails, stroked him and tugged on him. 

His breath was ragged, and he could feel her own quickening breath against his lips. Harry was at a loss for words when she dropped down the floor of the maze and took his cock into her mouth. Her lips were so soft, her tongue and mouth so inviting. He didn’t dare move, he was frozen in pleasure. She sucked lightly on the tip of his cock, letting it pop out of her mouth, the sound seeming so loud in the quiet passage of the maze. She let her tongue press flat against his head and ran it down his shaft, before moving back up and taking him into her mouth again. His hands pressed against the maze’s wall and he groaned loudly. She placed a hand at the base of his cock and began to stroke him while she sucked and licked the rest, bobbing up and down on it. 

Horsley, he gritted out the words, “Stop. I’m going to come if you don’t stop.” 

She chuckled, moving her mouth away from his cock, and dipping her head down even further to bite the insides of his thighs before standing up. Once she was positioned back against the wall, he reached into his pocket and muttered a spell, transfiguring her black leggings into a black cotton skirt. 

“Clever,” she muttered against his neck. 

Harry ran a hand between her thighs—her skin soft, and found her centre; her panties soaked. “You’re so wet,” he groaned. 

“I enjoy sucking cock, especially ones as thick as yours.” 

Harry moaned at her words. She was going to make him explode before he could even touch her. He slipped two fingers beneath the material of her panties and ran them along the length of her slit—slick and warm. He listened to her breath quicken, and a soft moan escaped her lips as he slipped his fingers into her, pumping them up into her. With his other hand, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her breasts were pressed to his chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, it was vaguely damp from sweat and she smelled of lavender. He swooned each time she moaned, each time she gasped, each time she’d clench around his fingers. Curling his fingers inside her, he worked her until he felt her come on his hand. Her teeth sinking into his shoulder to stifle her cries. 

He felt her mouth move to his ear, “Well done, Harry.” 

Tonks pulled up her mask, and then lifted up Harry’s, his fingers still buried inside her. 

—

Tonks felt unlike she had in years. Harry’s fingers still curled inside her, she let her eyes shut as he moved his fingers more slowly inside her, taking his thumb and pressing it into her clit. She hadn’t let herself go in well over a year—hadn’t let her guard down, hadn’t let her mind turn off. And here she was now, in the middle of a maze with none other than Harry Potter; she’d just had his cock in her mouth, for fucks sake. She wasn’t exactly sure what had come over her, but she was grateful it had. As he languidly toyed with her clit, she let her hand find his cock again, slowly stroking him. He was so thick—the skin so soft and warm against her hand. She longed to know how he’d feel inside her. 

“Harry,” she groaned.

“Hmmm?” he asked, his lips pressed against her neck, kissing her sweetly. 

  
“Let’s get out of this maze.”

“Oh...” the sound of his voice dejected and a bit sad. She realized that he thought she meant she wanted to find her way out of the maze and be done with what they were doing.

“Apparate me back to your flat. I want you. I  _ need  _ you. But I need you properly, not with bits of corn husks and hay poking me the entire time.” 

“Okay! Yes!” The tone of his voice changed significantly to that of pure excitement. 

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her very close to him, before apparating them to his bed.


End file.
